


Painting

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem





	Painting

Sometimes you make me nervous.

We sit side by side with the brushes between us.

I watch your hand as you make confident strokes on the page.

_I want to do that._

I spent two years away teaching myself to love my flaws, but compared to you, I still feel that I am full of them.

You smile.

You must have seen it in my eyes.

The hesitation.

_The fear._

“Don’t be scared of the paper Jihyun. There’s no such thing as a mistake when it comes to art. There is beauty in imperfection.”

You make another stroke across the paper that is already filled with colour.

My paper still sits blank.

I take a breath.

_Can I do it?_

I can’t do it as well as you. I’m not that confident yet.

“I believe in you Jihyun.”

I look at you and smile. We are different, but our passion is the same. We can learn from one another. We can help one another. We can paint ourselves a beautiful future together.

I put the brush to the page and make my first mark.

It doesn’t have to be perfect.

_But there is beauty in imperfection._


End file.
